


1825

by alltears



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Time Skip, bellarke reunion, it's 1:43 am as im posting this and i didnt proof read so good luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltears/pseuds/alltears
Summary: Bellamy knew there was no way he could've saved her. He knew this. He really did.





	1825

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! im real fucked up right now cause i spent three hours writing this and im tired and my favorite drag queen on rupaul's drag race got sent home and unbreakable season three came out. so this was everyone's first idea when we learned about the time skip, so... sorry for the cliche. enjoy!

Living in space had never been easy, especially not for Bellamy. Every day was filled with loneliness and fear, largely because of his sister. After his mother was floated, it was up to him alone to attempt to protect Octavia. But now, day 1824 of being locked up in space, it was even harder. Space used to be all he knew. Bellamy had now tasted the freedom and beauty of planet Earth - the joy he got from his friends, the leadership skills he learned from Kane and Abby, and the love he felt because of Octavia and… 

 

That was something Bellamy tried not to think about much. Though Raven had reassured him time and time again that there was no way he could’ve stopped Clarke’s suit from ripping, he still felt responsible. He’d replayed their last moment in his head over and over, searching for a way he could’ve saved her.

 

_ Bellamy and Clarke were almost at the finish line. They were mere feet away from the ship’s entrance when a loud snapping noise, followed by a horrible, panicked yelp sounded from his left. He stopped walking when Clarke did, trying to understand what had gone wrong. She looked down at the side of her red spacesuit. Bellamy followed her gaze to a large rip that Clarke had begun running her gloved fingers over. _

 

_ “Oh, no…” Clarke mumbled. She scanned over Bellamy’s face with urgency, as if he somehow contained the answer to their new problem. But Bellamy has been out of answers for some time now. Without thinking, Bellamy started to take off the first layer of his suit. _

 

_ “No! Bellamy, don’t!” She stumbled over to him, her head already foggy from breathing in the toxic air. Her hands caught his and stilled them. She then squeezed them, lightly, before fumbling to zip up his suit again. She then grabbed onto the fabric and pleaded up at him with her eyes. “Bellamy. You  _ need  _ to go. I’ll be fine, I can figure this out!” _

 

_ “Clarke, you’re the most brilliant person I know, but this planet is over. It’s just not survivable anymore. We need to go!” No matter how much he protested, they both knew deep down that if she wasn’t a nightblood, she was too far gone. Clarke shook her head and shut her eyes tightly, hot tears escaping her burning eyes. Bellamy longed hopelessly to wipe her cheeks, hug her until she felt better. But he knew what he had to do.  _

 

_ “I can’t do this. I can’t leave you, Clarke. I…” It was miserable having to stare into her wet blue eyes but he wouldn’t allow himself to look away. This was the last chance for him to remember every detail about her - The golden curls, her pale, rosy skin, and yes, her light blue eyes that creased when she grinned. He sucked in a breath at her watery and knowing smile, and choked on a sob. “I have to leave you.” Clarke nodded. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the crackly voice of Monty, laced with concern, over Bellamy’s walkie. _

 

_ “Bellamy! Clarke! Come in, Bellamy! You should be in the dock by now!” Bellamy tore his eyes away from Clarke and spoke into the walkie. “I’ll be right there,” His voice wavered and he released the button with a sigh, glancing back at Clarke. Her face was already a paler green than it was thirty seconds earlier. _

 

_ “Go. You deserve to live,” Clarke urged him on, yet her hands were shaking in their death-grip on Bellamy. He covered her hands with his and nodded. Taking a shaky breath, he took a step away from her and sniffed. _

 

_ “That’s not true.” _

 

_ “Yes, it is.” _

 

_ “Clarke…” _

 

_ “I know, Bellamy. I love you, too,” Bellamy extended his arm towards her, but hesitated and dropped it. He swallowed, hard, and walked away.  _

 

If only he had packed tape. If only Clarke’s knife wasn’t out in case of danger.

 

If only.

 

If only.

 

If only.

 

Bellamy’s arm was draped over his face, but his eyes were open as he laid on his stiff bed. Lately, counting the seconds as they went by was the only way he could fall asleep, but it hadn’t been working since he hit day 1815. Since the day they launched into space, he promised himself that he wouldn’t get his hopes up about seeing his friends back on Earth. But damn, if that wasn’t hard. 

 

He frowned as day 1824 turned to day 1825. It had officially been 5 years since he abandoned Clarke on Earth. 5 years since he broke down on the cold cement of the loading dock. 5 long, painful years since he first woke in a cold sweat, shaking and panting with images of Clarke alone and suffering flashing in his mind.  _ We’re going home today.  _ He tested this thought out, thinking it over a few times. If Octavia and Clarke weren’t down there when he got back, would it really be home?

 

It was seven hours later when Raven called him down to the drop. The ride down was even rockier than the first time he traveled to Earth, only this time, everyone was silent. Even Monty and Raven, whose friendship had grown dramatically over the five years in space, remained quiet. 

 

After what felt like hours, the ship finally crashed against the dirt of the Earth. Through the thick, metal walls, Bellamy heard enthusiastic whoops and cheers from what he only assumed to be his non-radiation-poisoned friends. He smiled at Raven’s happy smirk, and quickly unbuckled the straps holding him in. He heard the soft  _ clicks _ as the others did the same. Bellamy pushed his way to the doors and nodded for Monty to open the doors.

 

“We’re back, bitches,” Raven muttered, breaking the silence. Laughter flooded around them as the door opened slowly,  _ too  _ slowly. Even Echo, though she definitely didn’t get the joke, smiled slightly. A bright white light streamed into the drop, and Bellamy fought the impulse to shield his eyes with his hands. He heard the gasps before he saw what his friends were even gasping about. At last, his eyes adjusted, and it felt like all the air in his body left.

 

“It’s you!” He stepped forward, swallowing uncomfortably as tears filled his eyes. Everything was silent, so he knew all eyes were on them. “I thought you had…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence. “I assumed the worst.”

 

“Turns out the artificial nightblood works,” Clarke stated, as if it was something simple. Bellamy smiled and wiped at his eyes, striding over to her and wrapping his arms around her before she could say another word. Clarke laughed into his chest. Bellamy’s heart dropped when she pushed him away, but her twinkling smile only made it swell all over again. Before he could get a word out, her arms were around his neck and he was pulled into a kiss. His (embarrassingly high-pitched) noise of surprise was muffled by her smiling lips against his, and he pulled her into his arms again.

 

“I love you,” Bellamy said, breathlessly, the moment they were separated. “I didn’t get to say it before, so I’m saying it now. I love you, Clarke,” Somehow, her smile grew wider.

 

“Even though it’s been so long?”

 

“Of course, Clarke. There’s no one better on Earth.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! follow my stan twitter @SUNSHlNEBELLAMY or my personal tumblr @alltears or my spotify @amazingbrado. kudos + comments are appreciated!


End file.
